


Holding on For you

by StarfyreStorm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfyreStorm/pseuds/StarfyreStorm
Summary: A poem that expresses what perhaps Amy Pond was feeling in the Eleventh Hour.I initially wrote this in 2010 at 23
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Kudos: 2





	Holding on For you

You don’t see it,   
and I don’t think you ever will.   
How much love this heart is holding for you,   
that when I speak your name it soothes my aching soul. 

You came into my life in a flash of brilliance,   
made me wonder if there was more to life.   
Then almost like that you were gone,   
making me wonder if you were ever there at all. 

Its been so long since that day,   
and here you stand before me once again.   
Acting as though nothing is wrong,   
that 12 years hasn’t come and gone. 

You told me to trust you once,  
and like the child I was I did so without question.   
With each passing moment and day though,  
the world making me grow up. 

However deep in my soul,   
hidden in the secret parts of my heart I never stopped believing.   
Through the awkward stares and therapists,   
you were always in my heart.


End file.
